


Drunk on you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Drunkards,” Joshua explained, “don’t deserve such nice treatment from their loving partner.”“But what if they’re a loving drunkard?” Grinning at Joshua, he nuzzled his cheek with his nose.Huffing, Joshua eyed him. “Depends on what the loving drunkard did then.” His eyes twinkled, teasing Jeonghan.“Just loving,” Jeonghan said huskily, moving to kiss Joshua.





	Drunk on you

Loud cheers greeted Joshua as soon as he stepped through the door. He laughed, toeing off his shoes. “I see that everyone is having a rather fun time in my home. What’s the occasion?”

Jeonghan held up his drink, gesturing towards Jun. “This one just got promoted at work today baby. We had to have a celebration.”

“And it had to be at our place?” Joshua raised his eyebrows, undoing his tie.

“We brought the food and the booze,” Seokmin sing songed. “Your house was the largest and closest.”

The rest of them cheered and toasted again.

“Change and join us,” Jeonghan said.

Sighing, Joshua grinned. “I’m going to regret this aren’t I?”

 

* * *

“Drink! Drink! Drink!” Half of them chanted as they waited for Jun to take another shot.

Joshua laughed, leaning into Jeonghan. God. They were all acting like drunk frat boys right now, egging Jun on to drink more to celebrate.

Jeonghan held out his cup to Joshua, raising his brow in question.

Taking it, Joshua sipped a bit before handing it back to him.

Jeonghan smiled, leaned in to give him a peck on the lips before he swigged the rest of his cup down.

“Don’t get too drunk now Jeonghannie,” Joshua whispered in warning.

Chuckling, Jeonghan pulled Joshua close, almost until he was sitting on Jeonghan’s thigh. “You’ll take care of me though if I do get drunk.”

Joshua shook his head, snorting at him. He stuck his tongue out. “I’ll leave you to sleep on the couch in you drunkard. I’ll leave a bowl here though for you in case you throw up and can’t make it to the bathroom.”

“So mean,” he faked whined, taking another drink from Wonwoo’s outstretched hand with a grin.

“Drunkards,” Joshua explained, “don’t deserve such nice treatment from their loving partner.”

“But what if they’re a loving drunkard?” Grinning at Joshua, he nuzzled his cheek with his nose.

Huffing, Joshua eyed him. “Depends on what the loving drunkard did then.” His eyes twinkled, teasing Jeonghan.

“Just loving,” Jeonghan said huskily, moving to kiss Joshua.

Joshua met him half way, moaning softly as Jeonghan devoured his lips. He could taste the alcohol on Jeonghan’s lips. Opening his mouth, he allowed Jeonghan’s tongue entrance, tasting the lingering alcohol even more. But he pushed Jeonghan away gently, licking his lips as they disconnected. “Down tiger,” he smirked.

“Some people are trying to drink here,” Seungcheol slurred.

“No one invited you to watch,” Jeonghan retorted back, moving away from Joshua but keeping his hands on him.

“And no one invited you to stay,” Joshua said primly, a bit annoyed that he had to put a stop to his teasing.

“We came here to celebrate!” Soonyoung yelled, raising his glass. “To Jun!”

Loud cheering echoed.

Jeonghan cheered along with them, raising his glass. Joshua huffed but smiled and settling into Jeonghan’s side.

 

* * *

“Shuaa,” Jeonghan whined, groping his behind.

Joshua pushed his hands away; Jeonghan had a habit of getting super handsy the more alcohol he had. “Hmm?”

Jeonghan grinned hard enough to show his teeth. Patting his lap, he said, “Come here.”

Eyeing him, Joshua scooted further away on the couch. “Why?”

“I want to hug you.”

“Really?” Joshua drawled. A drunk Jeonghan always wanted sex. And Joshua usually didn’t mind at all. Drunk Jeonghan fumbled and was less suave than normal, letting Joshua ride him slowly until Jeonghan couldn’t take it anymore and he’d come inside Joshua. It was cute. He tilted his head, smiling softly. He’d tease Jeonghan a little before giving in. Teasing a drunk Jeonghan was always fun.

Lips forming a pout, Jeonghan made grabby hands like a child. “Shuaaa.”

“Yes Jeonghannie?” He got on his knees, like he was going to crawl towards him. Joshua knew what sort of picture he made, especially considering the clothes he was wearing, which consisted of a loose t shirt that gaped at the neck and shorts.

“Please?” He blinked those pretty eyes of his at Joshua, like he thought if he looked pitiful enough Joshua would give in.

Well, he wouldn’t give in just yet. “Please what?”

The pout got even bigger. He patted his lap.

Joshua shook his head. He moved as to get up and walk away from his drunk lover. But he felt a hand grab his wrist.

Jeonghan pulled him towards him, smiling as Joshua sprawled all over his lap. “No more nice Jeonghan.” He wrapped his arm around Joshua’s waist, sitting him properly on his lap, making sure to cop a handful of ass.

“Oh yea? How are you going to keep me here?” Joshua used his knees as leverage, looking down into Jeonghan’s eyes. He pulled away, well tried to anyhow. Jeonghan’s grip on his wrist was strong. It didn’t budge at all.

Jeonghan eyed him like Joshua was the oasis in the desert that he had searched for forever to quench his thirst. It sent shivers down Joshua’s spine.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he said. “I caught you.” He grinned triumphantly, as if Joshua was the prize of the lifetime.

Humming, Joshua nodded. “You did. I think you deserve a reward for that,” he said, slowly leaning down to kiss Jeonghan on the lips. He pulled away, “Shall we go upstairs and have some fun? By ourselves?”

Jeonghan grabbed a handful of Joshua’s ass, eyes lighting up as Joshua squirmed and let out a tiny startled yelp. “Yea.”

 

* * *

Mingyu groaned as he rolled over into someone’s back. Fuck. Where were they again? Blearily, he opened his eyes to see the mantle decorated with photos of Joshua and Jeonghan. Right, they came to their house to celebrate. And they never left.

Groaning, he got up. He walked slowly to the bathroom. He needed to pee really badly. Mingyu stopped as he heard laughter coming from the laundry room(?). Peeking in, he quickly slammed his eyes shut.

Their hosts were being all flirty, this early in the morning while everyone else nursed hangovers or soon would be. But there they were, Jeonghan snuggling up to Joshua, playfully biting at his neck where he had made hickeys the night before no doubt. And Joshua laughed and let him. Disgusting.

“No one wants to see that stuff,” he moaned, his eyes still closed.

“No one asked you to look,” Jeonghan shot back. “Go back to nurse your hangover you drunkard.”

“Jeonghan,” Joshua scolded, “be nice.” He turned to Mingyu, “Go get yourself freshened up and wake up everyone else. You have to help us clean up the mess you all made.”

Mingyu felt like whining at that point. But he knew that Joshua was right. “Got it,” he said, resigned to their fate.

Jeonghan smirked, massaging Joshua’s hips.

“And you.” Joshua turned to him, “Stop getting in my way. Go get the laundry. I don’t care if you’re still a bit hungover. You ruined the sheets and we should wash everything else.”

Jeonghan felt a whine build up. “But Shua. You messed them up. You came all over them.”

Joshua blushed hard. He reached out and smacked Jeonghan on the chest. “You’re the one who made me. Now go get the rest of the laundry.”

“You made such lovely noises,” Jeonghan murmured. “Of course, I’d make you come. And then come in you.”

“Exactly,” Joshua said imperiously, “you’re at fault. So go.”

Jeonghan took one look at Joshua’s face and nodded meekly, going to get the laundry like his lover wanted.


End file.
